Electronic devices such as communication equipment and computers are rapidly becoming more powerful and sophisticated, such as being able to perform a large amount of computation at a time at high speed. With the advances, more heat is being generated especially by CPUs (Central Processing Units) and MCMs (Multi-Chip Modules) among the components mounted in electronic devices (for example ICT (Information and Communication Technology) devices).
While heat generated by CPUs and MCMs is increasing, there is a growing demand for installing electronic devices such as communication equipment and computers in various environments as well as computer rooms dedicated to installation of computers.
Among known techniques relating to electronic devices that respond to the demand are techniques for efficiently cooling electronic devices by hermetically enclosing the electronic devices (for example PTL 1 to PTL 3).
In the technique described in PTL 1, a partition (partition wall) is provided in an enclosure and a fan unit (air blower) blows air to send out heat generated by a heat generating component (heat generating element) along the partition to a cooling module (evaporator). A coolant is circulated in the cooling module. Air flowing into the cooling module passes through the fan unit again. In this way, in the technique described in PTL 1, air in the enclosure is circulated along the partition so that air blown by the fan unit (air blower) guides heat from the heat generating component to the cooling module.
In the techniques described in PTL 2 and PTL 3, air cooled by a cooling module (a fan-assisted heatsink, fan assisted heat pipe) is circulated in an enclosure by air blowing by a fan unit. With this, heat from a heat generating component (such as a power device) provided in the enclosure is cooled down. A coolant is circulated in the heatsink.